Bullet through my heart
by InSaNiTy-AnD-lIeS12340
Summary: You are like a bullet through my heart, you lodged yourself in so deep that I could barely live yet at the same time, so deep that I could never take you out or all there would be is a hole in my heart that gushed out endless pints of blood. Eventually, it became so that the moment I extract you from my life, I would be nothing but a lifeless body... drowning in my own despair...
1. Chapter 1

He rested the back of my head against the bark of the tree. He was tired and exhausted. He closed his eyes before remembering what had just happened, just a few hours ago. His eyes averted to his hands, covered in cuts and bruises. He felt lost and lonely.

He didn't know what he could or should do. After all, he was only 10. He closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

One thing was for sure... he must keep away from her.

'Do it now, Tsunayoshi, you must,' he could hear the voice again screaming in his mind. Even covering his ears with those thick mitten gloves weren't helping.

_Why must it be me?_ He was dame- Tsuna, the most useless, clumsiest and the most pathetic person that has ever lived. Why him? Why not somebody strong or brave? Why not a superhero that would appear from the sky and save them all?

The hero would save the town and the citizens, chuckling lighting, saying it was all in a day's work.

But Tsuna knew this was impossible. He was 10. He knew what parts of his childhood were lies or not. He knew heroes came at the time of need.

The superhero would have already been here with his floating cape and dashing smile, pulling his mum out of the wreckage. But it was already too late, he thought as he remembered his mum's beautiful radiant smile and kind soft hands before she let him go, her pulse dead.

_Where were the heroes in this messed up demented world? Where was he?_

'Tsunayoshi, if there are no superheroes, become one yourself,'

His caramel brown eyes flashed amber as he clenched his gloved hands before-

"Zero point breakthrough: version x!"

He looked around the room. It was a large spacious room of 5 beds, 4 of them already made. He noticed the tapes on the floor, already marking the private territory on the polished wooden boards and the pale, untainted white ceilings that still had the scent of paint lingering on them.

So this was his new room.

"If you need anything, do ask,"

He nodded towards the blond tattooed man who was now his dorm master. The blond left the room, wishing him the best of luck.

He scanned the room before deciding to take the empty bed, putting on his bed sheets and unpacking. He was in the middle of hanging my uniform when-

The door slammed open and he was pulled into a tight embrace by my older brother, Tai Long, and a blank look from his eldest brother, Zhang Jie, whom he was starting to think were dead for the past 2 years since he had no contact of him whatsoever.

They were both 16, good looking and were popular, even if they had girlfriends. They were also talented which almost made him barf for how perfect they were.

Tai Long was the athletic one with golden streaks going through light brown hair and blue eyes. He was social and amiable and affectionate. Kai had never seen him depressed and was so positive that he was still wondering how blind some people are, this guy should be the symbol of positivism, not freaking ridiculous horses that shit chocolate and barf glitter that fly with ice cream cones on their heads.

Zhang Jie was pretty much the opposite. He was cold, solitary but his heart was at the right place. He was never doing any of this intentionally, only that he didn't know how to show it. Lately, he's been more caring and happier, according to the ever- so- honest Tai long, and this was all thanks to his sweet girlfriend whom Kai had only heard of. He has jet black hair and jade green eyes.

He then heard the door open, revealing a figure with spiky brown hair and eyes. He quickly scribbled a sentence on a pad before bowing down.

'Nice to meet you, my name is Ayasaki Kai Liang. I am your new roommate; please take care of me,'

He smiled before holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsuna for short,"

He looked quite young for a 14 year old, almost like he hadn't hit puberty but who was I to complain, I had a frame of a girl too. He had gravity defying brown hair and large brown eyes.

He felt a slap on my back from Tai Long.

"We'll leave you two to chat, have fun!"

He left, Zhang Jie already out of sight.

"If you're wondering about the others, they're training outside,"

Due to normality of his first impression here, he almost forgot this was a combat school.

"Oh, I should probably lay out the rules of the room,"

He nodded.

"One of roommates is a bit strict and um... you kinda need to listen to him if you want to live,"

He nodded, once again. Tsuna opened a drawer before pulling out a rolled up scroll.

Kai slightly wondered if he traveled back in time. Was this really the 21st century?

He unraveled the scroll as he slightly flinched at the length of it. _What was about this person being a bit strict again? A bit? It was the size of a giant's toilet roll._

"Rule no. 1, no herbivore crosses Hibari's territory unless you want to be bitten to death. Rule no 2..."

He had short silver hair, a light tint of pink on it and bright violet eyes. He had a large cheesy grin and a small figure like Kai himself, except he had more muscles than Kai's own skimpy bony ones. Kai almost sighed; he hated looking like a girl.

"Don't look so glum, you don't have to be so jelli because of my handsome looks and manly charms," Satoshi Osaka ran his fingers through his hair.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Um... Satoshi- san, I doubt he would be,"

"Tsuna!" He wailed. "You're so mean!"

He made no comment whatsoever... he only ate.

He had long indigo hair, partly tied into a loose ponytail and the rest into some hairdo with spikes coming out the top, almost like a pineapple. He wore an eye patch therefore only his blue eye was visible.

The younger boy had short green hair sticking out from underneath an absurd apple hat, with green eyes. He held no look on his face except with a tint of discomfort at the older male on top of him.

_Why is he on top of him? Why were there clothes disheveled? Were they in middle of doing...? The apple boy looked slightly uncomfortable. Was this maybe... rape?_

"Kufufu~ How amusing~"

_That's it, its rape._

The 'pervert' was seen flying out the window.

He then heard the door open behind me. He assumed Tsuna is probably back.

He was staring at some pale neck. Wow, Tsuna's growth spurts must be amazing. He looked up and met the face of a wet ravenet with storm grey eyes. _Cool, grey eyes._

He then noticed he was only wearing a towel, loosely hanging around his hips.

"Who brought a female herbivore in this room? Take her out of my sights before I bite her,"

He felt his hand instantly move by itself as the door opened.

Tsuna gawked at the sight of Hibari in all his only- wearing- towel- glory as he held the wrist of his new friend whom held an emotionless face, the only expression he seemed to have. He blinked twice. _What was happening?_

"Umm… Hibari- san… Ayasaki- san...?" He then noticed the dark aura around the two. Tsuna gulped, it seemed that a new hatred has been born.

He wrote everything down on the pad, explaining what had just happened and why he did what he did.

"Kai, it was a misunderstanding. Hibari-san just came from the showers and Rokudo accidentally fell on top of Fran and naturally sounds perverted," Tsuna explained.

He bowed down, apologizing.

"Herbivore, for unnecessary violence, you have after school detention with me," harsh. Barely 5 minutes and he could already see who made all those rules.

"Kufufu~ I would have stabbed this half girl half boy already. He's mute so nobody can hear his screams,"

_I can see that my next few years will be bliss._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- New school is far from being perfect

His grey- green eyes trailed from one new student to another. First of all was Taiga Aliyana, otherwise known as Liya, whom had long dark indigo hair that clashed with golden eyes and light caramel skin. Secondly was Asuka Suzanna or Suzy. She had almost- black green hair with distinctly familiar grey eyes with a tint of blue causing her to be one of the prettiest girls in town. Next was Mashiro Yukino, a bit more interesting as she was known to be the identical twin sister of Mashiro Kiyoko, one of the most popular girls in the school. She has strawberry- blond hair (more ginger in most people's opinion) and pale green eyes. The girl beside her was Silvia De Angela. Born with light blue hair and vivid blue eyes, she is considered (just like her friend) to be one of the prettiest girls in town. Another girl was Baek He Song. She had straight blond hair that was longer in the front than the back and had orange tips and bright blue eyes.

Last of all was Vanessa Juliana, also known as the UMA woman. She had long violet hair that reached up to her hips and a pair of deep purple pools for eyes that seem to remind him of stars. She had a milky white skin tone and an aura of elegance and ladylike on her, including everything she did. This meant her laugh, her walk and even when she put her hair in a ponytail. It was bewildering how much on random girl with her hair into a high ponytail caught his attention. He wondered if this was really the stupid woman he saw before, trying to suicide off a bridge and crying in what- he- presumed- to- be pain, or maybe one of her many UMA friends (who also happened to look like her) replaced her. _Maybe... just maybe..._

"Ha… to… Hayato!"

"Hm?" his eyes met with the sight of his precious boss. He just blanked out his own boss, he'll punish himself later. "Y-yes, what is it Decimo?!"

"Are you alright? You seem to be spacing out,"

"Decimo, for making you worry and blanking you out, I'll jump off a bridge!" _A bridge? That method seems to be getting cliche._

"That's alright, Gokudera- kun, but are you ok?"

Before he could answer, the baseball idiot turned around and wrapped his arm around his beloved boss and his own neck. _That damn baseball idiot._

"Ha-ha! Gokudera was just staring at Juliana!" He chuckled loudly, but not as loud as what he just said.

The entire room stared at him. **_The_**_ one and only Gokudera? Staring at Vanessa Juliana? Sure she was pretty but this guy turned down some of the greatest beauties in Japan without a second thought. Maybe he wasn't into Japanese but British instead._

"What are you talking about Yaguu-baka? Why would I stare at a nerd like her? She's not good enough for me, anyway!"

Their attention then turned to Juliana herself whose bangs were hiding her eyes. She looked up and gave a forced smile. _Must have been some blow to her pride. _It was only at this hurt and pained smile did he realize what he just said. She then went back to talking to her friends and he returned to talk to his but even so, he kept flicking his eyes back towards his two comrades and her, feeling slight guilt for what he just said.

_'__Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family._

_When you walk away, is when we really play_

_You don't hear me when I say,_

_"Mom, please wake up._

_Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that w-'_

My headphones were taken off by an unfamiliar hand. I could only glare at the person. The figure had brunet spiky hair and caramel brown eyes. Tsuna? No, his hair was too smooth and his eyes had a hint of blue in them, not like the sweet honey orbs the small brunet had. Who was he? I glared even harder.

"Please forgive me for interrupting you, Kai,"

Since when was I so familiar with you that you can use my first name/ I wanted to tell him but I could roll my eyes.

"However, would you mind becoming my friend?"

I blinked twice. What… the hell?! How old is this guy? 5? He then chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, I just thought since you were well acquainted with my twin that I should be able to get to know you as well,"

Twin, so Tsuna had a twin. Well, he did mention having an older brother. This must be him and they do look alike, however… I don't feel like trusting him, no matter what blood runs through his vein.

He only smiled, looking ever so awkward.

I sighed. I don't usually act like this. Maybe, it's because of the goddamn bastard and his detention. Who the fuck makes a student count how many leaves and grasses there are in this school?! When am I going to need to know that there are 15,689,345,274,942 blades of grass in our school and 570,073,983 leaves on the trees? Who needs that bullshit? I sighed at the sheer torture of being on my knees with the boiling sun on my back and the wounds of climbing unstable trees before falling off unspeakable heights immeasurable number of times.

I looked at the guy; I was getting off track of the idle conversation. I then took my notepad and pen before writing down my answer and showing it to him.

He clenched his hand, the paper in his hand crumpling at the result of his anger. How dare he reject his offer after all he was the next heir to 'the' Vongola Famiglia? He gritted his teeth so hard that he could taste the chunks of calcium.

He felt the self- proclaimed right hand man fist the collars of the petite figure. The figure would only strongly stare into the opponent's dark eyes, with his charcoal black ones. The message could be read as clear as a mirror: "Let me go,"

Mochida only tightened his grip yet his expression was the same. Emotionless with eyes that was dissimilar to the rest of the face, holding messages that could be read by even a toddler. Kai sighed once again.

Namitsu could feel his nails dig into his palm. He was getting fucking tired of this little asswipe sighing at him. The 'so-called-asswipe' then head butted his storm guardian whom let go. He then got up, dusted himself and picked up the fragments of his headphones.

Footsteps resounded in the hallway they were in as his younger brother approached the scene.

"Ayasaki- san," he then noticed the bruise on Mochida's head, mirroring head, matching his friend's own. "Ayasaki- san, are you alright?"

He gave him a small reassuring smile. Why is it that his little brother gets the affection?

"Nami-nii, is everything alright?"

He then faked a smiled.

"Of course, it's just that they bumped into each other,"

Namitsu knew the brunet felt suspicious at the fact that the two bumped into each other at the hallway, since although Kai lived in his own world, he would be able to notice a figure bumping into him. Not to mention, Mochida was almost a head taller.

"A-alright then," he then turned to his roommate. "Ayasaki- san, let's go, we have English next,"

Kai then let out an invisible groan. Tsuna could only lightly chuckle at his friend's reaction.

He stared at the notice.

"Zhang Jie," He acknowledged the presence of his girlfriend. "What are you going to do about Kai Liang?"

He wrapped a gentle hand around the fragile figure, as if shielding her sweet innocence from the rest of the world. "We'll have to leave that to his roommates,"

Her back slammed against the wall as she hissed between her teeth. A kick landed on her shin and a fist to her nose as she heard the audible crack of a bone breaking resounded in her mind. A hand clutched onto her hair as it pulled her close to meet pale green eyes. The face snickered.

"Welcome to Namimori Michuu," she then punched her to the ground. "Or otherwise your hell,"

The wind ran through her fiery scarlet hair as she stood in the middle of her cathedral of red flames. Her long black nails lined the tattoo of the side of the quivering yakuza boss's face. Beneath her broken mask, she smiled a twisted smile.

"Now, which mafia famiglia in Namimori were you planning to attack?"

His reply was just a silent prayer to live. Not satisfied with the answer, she turned her face to look at his right- hand man who was petrified to his boots, near him. Her eyes flashed crimson as he burst into pain, screaming in agony.

"Are you willing to answer now? Or will you forever hold your peace?" she asked, her nail lining his throat.

"Now, please! Please! Let me go! I have a wife and 3 children! Have mercy! Please!" He spat out.

She smiled even more. "Of course," she replied before dispersing with the wind.

His face beamed with pure hope and relief before running for the door. Just as his hand almost touched the door knob to freedom, a presence appeared behind him. He felt a harsh thud on the back of his neck, leaving him paralyzed. His eyes rolled up as he turned around. He met the sight of her bright eyes hidden by a dark unsettling expression..

"Y-y-you're-"he barely managed to choke out.

"You're surprised, Uncle, after all you did to me and the way you treated us, and you actually thought I wouldn't avenge my mother?"

She spun the barrel before cocking the pistol. He couldn't do anything but stare at the piece of metal that held his entire life in it. This was his moment of judgement. He immediately cowered and went down on his knees. He immediately became a perfect solid impression of all things pathetic.

"Please, please, please, let me go, please let me live,

She watched as he grovelled to the ground, his head so low that his forehead was pressed against the floor. he placed the gun against his head.

He closed his eyes, still begging at his now- even more pitiful state.

"Please, please, I beg of you, it was a mistake,"

She pulled the trigger as the sound resounded in the warehouse, the observer smirking at his reaction.

He was stationary with the terror as his collar was soaked with sweat as he stared at the gun. She was playing Russian roulette with him.

"I beg of you, let me go,"

She pulled the trigger once more as he yelped at the imaginary pain. The fear that at any moment the bullet would pierce his skin and through his brain was more than nerve- wrecking. The suspense was maddening.

She pulled the trigger one more time and he felt his luck run out.

He bit his bottom lip in regret. If only he could have been able to stop himself for his sin. He closed his eyes as he heard her smirk. This was it, he thought as she pulled the trigger for the last time.

The lifeless body fell to the floor, a heap of something lower than dirt forever riddance from this world.

_He's now gone; he was polluting the world with his sins. Maybe she would be happier now that he's gone. Well, at least, I certainly am._

She passed the gun to her comrade, who caught it before scanning her surroundings. She pulled her phone to her ear.

"Ilaria, mission complete," she then saw a body flinch slightly from the corner of her blank eyes. she walked up to the side of the body before taking out the pistol once again and placing it in the barely moving victim's mouth.

"Are you sure about it, Gulia?" she pulled the trigger, the blood staining her clothes and splattering on her neck and cheek.

"Yes," Her voice seething with utmost confidence.

"Good,"  
From the other side of the line, she disconnected the call before placing the phone down. She looked through the large stainless glass window of the room... The moon was the only witness to these sins…it always was...

"Last night, an entire yakuza clan was killed. The entire building was burnt to stake and dead bodies were found everywhere, every single member. Retired, quit, vacation or not,"

"Wow, they really went all the way,"

Namitsu nodded.

"On the side of the wall was written in the yakuza boss' blood, Vongola will fall,"

The room was filled with silence as Gokudera muttered a string of cuss words.

"The organs were somehow damaged without any breakage in the skin,"

"But that's-"

"The bodies were found with no cuts on them or any breakage of skin yet they're organs and insides were poisoned, burnt and even burst. And worst of all..."

"What was it, Decimo?"

"The poison found inside their bodies were the same incurable poison that killed the Vongola Secondo,"


End file.
